Ronald Weasley and the Hero's Tale
by platypus core
Summary: A comprehensive, every one does a version of it story of life Post Battle, Pre Epilogue, and the many loves, losses, friendships, and moments of the characters we've come to know and love
1. Chapter 1

Ron entered the dormitory quietly, smiling as he noticed Harry out cold. The Boy-Who-Lived-Again-and-Would-Never-Live-It-Down, or whatever they were calling him now, had been sleeping for what felt like days. His glasses askew, clothes torn, sheets rumpled, he seemed dead to the world, and Ron hadn't the heart to waken him. He ruffled his red hair for a minute. So much had happened today. Fred was…gone. Fred and George had taken the mickey out of Ron since he'd been born, yet the second Ron had needed them they had been there. Called him a prat, winked at Hermione, bowed before Harry, all in the name of brotherhood, but still there. And now it was just George, who was devastated. There would be no more looking over his shoulder for pranks, or having to hear two voices chime in about girls and kissing and Hermione.

Hermione…Ron had tried not to think about that kiss. He hadn't even meant what he said, not really. It wasn't like he'd been worrying about them all day. It had just struck him, in the Room of Requirement, that people would be dying. _He hadn't meant Fred. He hadn't._

"Ron," A voice hissed. Ron turned, and the ghost of a smile flitted across his face. The mask had cracked, albeit painfully. Hermione stood behind the partially closed door to the dormitory; a sliver of her face white and nervous looking. Ron knew why. Most of the Hogwarts students had simply dropped into their dorm beds by instinct. Hermione shared her dorm with Lavender Brown, his ex girlfriend, who'd fallen off the staircase and almost attacked by Fenrir, only to have Hermione blow him away with her wand. He didn't blame Hermione for wanting to get out of there. Lavender had never been her best friend, and an injured and angry Lavender was even less pleasant to deal with.

And also, a part of him really hoped she'd come to see him because she wanted to. He wanted to assume that, anyway, since she had kissed him, but it could have been spur of the moment. Or maybe she just wanted to be near Harry. They'd been literally inseparable for almost a year.

He didn't answer her, just turned and waited. She stepped in softly, closing the door behind her. Seamus, Neville, and Dean were all in the seventh floor corridor, seeing if the Room of Requirement was alright. Ron hoped it was. He'd kissed Hermione there.

_He kissed Hermione there._

Without a word, he crossed the room with two long strides and drew her towards him, trying not to grin when she huffed in fake annoyance- the way she did every time they bickered, the one that meant, _Honestly, Ronald,_ as only Hermione could ever mean it. She nuzzled into his shoulder and drew her arms around him.

"Oh…Ron," She said softly, and Ron felt tears dripping down the back of his long nose and into her bushy hair. Grief overcame him now that she was safe in his arms, and he could cry for Fred again. Hermione just helped him do the right thing. "I didn't want to be alone," She admitted in a tiny voice. Ron snorted. It was so like Hermione to be strong and unfailing on the outside until you forgot she was still human and vulnerable inside. Well, Ron always knew she was _human_, he just doubted she could have…nice emotions…for him, sometimes. But that kiss…

"Do you wanna talk about the kiss?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione drew back in surprise.

"What?" She asked in a low, raw voice. Ron knew he should get mad, but there was something about the wild look in her eyes that made him chuckle.

"Always the tone of surprise," He murmured, stepping closer to her again. She gulped- visibly. Ron bit back his grin. "I wasn't surprised you could do it, you know," Hermione mumbled, "I was surprised you'd done it."

"What does that even mean?" Ron exclaimed as loudly as he could while still being quite for Harry. The hunt for the Horcruxes had certainly changed him. Hermione knew she loved this new, considerate enough to keep his voice down in a fight Ron, but she was scared that the new Ron might not like her.

"Well you're always so unsure of yourself…you weren't really confident until you came back and then you were and…" Hermione was tearing up now, a vision of Fred's body swimming before her, only it was Ron's blue eyes staring back at her, and then she was full out sobbing, "and I was horrid to you and you could have died and I never told you-"

"I left- and I shouldn't have, and I felt so bad, and then you were mad and I wanted to give you time and show I could handle being mature but then you were tortured and I thought you were going to die and I hadn't told you-" Ron continued for her, and both of them were spilling things they'd been holding in for years, still holding each other. "And I hate Viktor Krum because he…I thought you chose him over me and…"

Hermione was talking over Ron now, "And when _Lavender _came around and you…you chose her but I was there, I'd asked you to Slughorn's party…"

"And I thought you meant as friends and Ginny brought up Krum and said everyone was snogging someone but me and I thought you wouldn't want to, and then you chose Cormac…"

"When you were poisoned Ron I thought I was dying too, and then Lavender was there and wondering why I was…like she thought I had no reason to be there…"

"…When you were petrified I, I was so scared for you, and McGonagall came for Harry not me and…"

"When you asked me to dance at the wedding Ron, I,"

"When we kissed…"

There was silence. They'd brought up the kiss. They were treading on dangerous territory now, and neither quite knew what to say.

"Hermione, I know I have the "emotional range of a spoon", or whatever, and you're a lot more…grown up than me and all, but d'you, d'you think, maybe, you could stay at the Burrow and we could, you know…" He cleared his throat. Normally Hermione would finish whatever he couldn't say for him, because she knew him so well, but he wanted to be the one to do this, and she understood that, and so she waited patiently.

After a minute, Ron shook his head. "I can't- tonight," He amended quickly, before her face could fall. "I know you know what I mean but I want it to come out right."

"It's okay, Ron," She murmured, resting her head on his arm. "We have all the time in the world."

"Right." Ron sighed in relief. "Do you- do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yes," She breathed, looking up at him thankfully.

"With…er…with me?" Ron croaked, his ears a maroon color. Hermione flushed too- they seemed to have skipped several steps, but it was so…Ron.

"If you're okay with that," She said quietly, looking down the floor.

"Yeah," Ron said, far too eagerly. He winced. He didn't want her thinking he was some kind of…Cormac, trying to get in her knickers. "I mean, yeah, if you want."

"Okay," She said quietly. They were both silent for a second.

"Good night Ron," Hermione said a few minutes later, coming out of the bathroom in a clean shirt and the blue striped pajama pants she never wore except for Christmas at the Burrow. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before slipping into his bed. Ron chuckled; he wasn't even sure why for a minute, but then he realized it.

"You'll see me in a minute, Hermione, I'm coming right back."

She didn't say anything, and for a second he thought he'd made her mad, but then he realized she was _embarrassed. _"I'm not _complaining,_" he said quickly, "far from it. I just…thought it was…funny."

He'd literally taken two steps towards the bathroom when an unexpected –but nastily familiar voice- made him change direction quickly.

"What?" He asked roughly, wrenching open the door to the room to reveal a white-haired former classmate.

"Easy Weasel, it's over," Draco said, holding up his hands in a show of being unarmed. "I just have something for you and Granger."

"Me and-" Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Is it cursed?"

"No," Draco raised his eyebrows. "It's not."

"Poisoned?"

"No. No slugs either," Draco said, the hint of a smirk crossing his face. "It's your wands. I saved them…just in case."

He held out two familiar pieces of wood to Ron and then stepped back.

"Thanks…" Ron said, completely unsure of what to say.

"You're…" Draco honestly tried to get the words out, but then he looked at Ron exasperatedly. "This is too weird. I can't…"

"Me either…" Ron said in apparent relief. "_Thank god."_

Draco shook his head and widened his silver eyes as he walked away, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened either. Ron almost crawled right back to bed then, but he imagined Hermione the next morning, covered in battle grit and dust from him, and headed to the bathroom with a sigh.

He crawled into bed five minutes later clean, refreshed, excited to be with Hermione, and completely afraid of what was about to happen. Needless to say, he had no experience with these types of things. He breathed a sigh in relief when he found Hermione was fast asleep, breathing much slower and peacefully than she normally did.

Ron hesitated for a second, then leaned forward, before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He breathed in relief when he realized how easy it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell?"

"No. Can you?"

"Haven't got a clue mate."

A pause.

"We could ask Hermione?"

"Let her sleep; we don't need them yet anyway."

Ron lay on his side, facing Harry, Hermione curled into his chest. Harry sat propped up in his bed, one arm behind his head, eyeing Ron and Hermione's wands with apprehension.

"We did save his life." He began uneasily. Ron let out a harsh chuckle.

"He owes us," He agreed, "But it's _Malfoy._"

"We're well aware of your hatred for Draco, Ron" A muffled voice said sleepily, and Ron looked down to see Hermione attempting to cuddle and stretch at the same time. He grinned. Widely.

"Morning, you," He said in a low voice, wrapping an arm around her waist and looking at Harry with a roguish smile. Harry began to grin, slowly, until his whole face had lit up.

"Are you two always going to be kissing in front of me then?" He asked, causing all three to chuckle. Ron clearly heard him mutter, "of all the times they could've picked, they had to choose _then_…" as he left the room, no doubt in search of Ginny or someone.

"Now that we're alone…." He began, trailing off and tickling her sides. She laughed and placed an arm on his shoulder, pulling him close until they were nose to nose.

"About time…" Another voice interrupted loudly, and both of them froze, turning to look at the newcomer- newcomers- as they sniggered and stared. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Luna all stood near the entrance of the room, a little worse for the wear but looking quite glad to be alive, and well fed at that.

"We only came to see if you wanted breakfast…" Luna began in her dreamy voice, smiling at them both. "I'm sure you're quite hungry. I know I was."

"Did you an' Dean spend the night together too then, Luna?" Seamus asked with a roguish grin and a saucy wink for Hermione. Ron, seeing his…well, whatever she was….flustered and embarrassed expression, promptly flung his pillow across the room at his dorm mate of six years. Seamus, Parvati, Dean and Neville all roared with laughter; as Ron had missed by several feet- his throwing arm was nestled under Hermione's neck. Luna smiled serenely, and Lavender managed a neutral expression.

"I thought there was a 'no girls allowed' rule," Neville added, picking up the pillow and tossing it from hand to hand.

"Sod off," Ron growled, pulling Hermione closer. The boys laughed again.

"Careful mate- you never know what Neville'll pull out of the pillowcase. A dragon this time, maybe."

"One magical object is enough." Neville's eyes were wide and he shook his head. "I'll be glad to go back to Herbology."

"we'll leave you to it, then." Hermione sat up slightly, pulling away from Ron. "I've had enough mushrooms to last me a lifetime."

"Me-" Ron began, only to receive an elbow to the ribcage. "Too…" He finished with a cough; spluttering. "You just said-"

"I'm allowed to. You're not."

"Tell us where you've been Ron," Lavender piped up, whether to end the awkward silence or to break up the moment of tension between the two, nobody knew. She gingerly sat on Seamus' bed, wincing slightly and clutching her side. "We've heard rumors but none of us knew…"

"That's because we were on the run now, isn't it? If you've known how to find us we'd have had a right harder time beating…well…"

"We were in a tent, mostly." Hermione supplied. "Moving around the country. We went to the Ministry for a day-"

"And Gringotts," Ron interjected.

"And Gringotts. And we met up with Dean and Luna at Malfoy Manor and stayed at Ron's brother Bill's for a bit."

"Where was Harry?" Parvati Patil asked, looking from one face to another in confusion. Ron made a spluttering noise- what exactly did they think him and Hermione had been doing for the past year?

"He was with them too, of course," Luna turned to Lavender. "They went to my father's."

"And Godric's Hollow." Ron added lowly.

"Ron was brilliant," Hermione piped up. "He led us…for…part of the time."

"I wasn't as good as Harry, Hermione." Ron's voice had turned serious, and she could hear the self-blame, though she wasn't sure the others could.

"You were better." She whispered loyally, hoping for a smile. But it was more of a grimace- not a real Ron smile at all.

"It's alright, Hermione." He said wearily. "over now, innit?"

"What happens next?" Dean asked.

And no one had an answer.

Well, Hermione did, but Ron suspected it was of the long and quoted from a textbook type, and they'd all been through enough already. So he kissed her, ignoring the catcalls from Seamus and Dean, until they were along and even she'd lost interest in whatever she was about to say.

And then he kissed her again.


	3. I Go OOC

A.N…by the way…I'm not J.K Rowling.

J.K…I totally am!

I've decided to mess with Canon just a bit…not by way of relationship pairing, but indirectly, you'll see in the chapter how that starts. Let's just say I've always found Malfoy to be a character with an ability for good as well as for evil, and I want his arc in this story to really show his redemption without turning into Harry 2.0

This is a few hours later- my characters have just been through a hellish experience, and while not a 100% realistic, I really wanted to show a sense of Community, and joy, and triumph for what they've accomplished. Because I think it really would have brought them all together and set aside the pettiness.

"Ron," Hermione said finally, breaking away and resting her head on his forehead. As far as kisses went, it was her fourth, and while nowhere near risqué or provocative she felt warm and dizzy and overheated and slightly addicted to the taste of Ron's lips. "We have to breathe every once in a while, you know."

Ron chuckled. "Sorry. I reckon I got a bit carried away there, yeah."

"No, you didn't." Hermione's voice was firm. "It was…well…wonderful (she thought she might die- her face was redder than Ron's ears at the moment, which was saying quite a lot) only…the rest of your family…"

"Fred." He said quietly, in a voice filled with pain and heartbreak. He peeled back the covers and stood up silently, waiting for her to walk ahead of him as he'd done for years. They descended the boys staircase in silence- Ron deep in thought, Hermione suppressing many things she wanted to say, yet not doing so out of respect for Ron's loss.

The common room was empty at first glance- the sun shone outside, and Hermione could hear birds outside, and had a sudden memory of a flock of yellow canaries, and Fred's laugh, and Sirius', and Lupin's serious smile and the look of concentration on Tonks' face as she screwed up her nose in concentration- and the sudden flash of Colin's camera that blinded you; and she wondered how the world could be so cruel.

Knowingly, Ron reached for her hand. "I like the birds," He said seriously, a sad smile on his face, but one that reached his eyes. "Makes me think it's from them, yeah? Telling us we should keep living, because they'd know we wouldn't want to."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione exclaimed in wonder –and awe- at the young man standing beside her. She leapt toward him and he caught her automatically, burying his face in the hair he loved so much.

There was a croaking noise and the two broke apart. Harry, ashen-faced and glum, was sitting in the armchair he'd occupied for so many years- a look reminiscent of one being strangled upon his face.

"D'you really think it's them?" He asked, with a sort of desperation, and Hermione immediately dropped her arms from Ron and walked over to fling her arms around Harry without a backwards glance. Ron, for his part, tried his hardest to see this as nothing more than Hermione being a better friend than he, but there was such an abruptness to the way she'd flung herself away from him…

He forced himself to shut up, to walk over to Harry and grip his arm in support and nod kindly. His friend's lashes were wet and the green eyes swam, but there was manly quality to his sadness; and Ron thought even Malfoy could have respected him in that moment.

"I had Kreacher bring your wands to Kingsley- he says they're fine." He drew out from behind him to long sticks of wood, restoring them to their rightful owners. Hermione promptly flung Bellatrix's into the flames without a second glance, but Ron stuck Pettigrew's into his back pocket with a thoughtful expression.

"Wonder why they never taught us all this stuff in school," He mused. Harry shrugged. But Hermione let out a gasp and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Maybe they did-" She said in horror. "Maybe they covered it in seventh year and we missed it. Oh we're so behind! I didn't learn anything this year, and I bet even the sixth years are more ahead. We have so much work to do."

"Absolutely not." Harry said flatly. He stood up. "I never want to see you reading a book again."

"That's a little harsh now," Ron said uneasily, glancing at Hermione. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Harry shook the hair out of his face. "All we did was sit and read. I'm finding a broom, Ron, and seeing who all wants to play a game of Quidditch. You in?"  
"Yes." Said Ron reverently, immediately, before glancing down at Hermione worriedly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh but I- alright. But I'm not playing."

Ron muttered something that sounded like a 'good' but Hermione just rolled her eyes and locked her arms around both the boys' waists.

Downstairs, Ron stood on the nearest table and clapped his hands twice. Instantly the whole room went silent.

"Alright you lot," He shouted. "Harry an' I have been off the Pitch for a year now. Anyone fancy a match?"

Cheers and catcalls filled the hall, even George cracking a smile. Indeed, the Weasley clan led the way to the pitch. The enthusiasm was catching and soon everyone was smiling, and chanting names for Captain.

Eventually it was agreed upon that Kingsley and Harry would be captains (Kingsley agreeing after Hermione pointed out it would be a great publicity stunt for the Ministry to be seen rubbing elbows with all the war Heroes). Then it was time for team selection, and most of the school headed towards the stands, though a few of the more confident non-Gryffindor remained on the pitch.

Harry picked Ron at once, clapping his best friend on the back, while Kingsley swooped up Charlie and Bill. Ginny and Dean came over next, leaving Wood and Cho Chang for the "Old Folks". Harry picked Seamus, and then there was an awkward silence for Beater, broken when George simply threw his hands in the air and walked over to Harry.

"Fred would be ashamed Harry- after all the pranks we pulled on you- you still can't remember the Beaters are the most important?" Ruffling Ron's affectionately, he grinned as Kingsley chose Angelina and an Auror Harry recognized by sight but not by name. Harry's last position open was a Beater, so he looked to George.

George, whose eyes were narrowed, was staring at Malfoy as it contemplating things too evil to speak aloud.

"George?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Malfoy," George called loudly, over the talking of the crowd. "How good are you with clubs?"

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't been expected to be allowed to continue to stay at Hogwarts, let alone walk down to the match, let alone be acknowledged by a Weasley, let alone in a nice way.

"Depends on what I'm allowed to hit."

"How about the acting Minister of Magic?"

The crowd laughed. And Malfoy realized, with some surprise, it wasn't at him.

Of course, little did he know Kingsley had stood up at breakfast in the Great Hall that morning and announced to the world Narcissa and Draco's innocence, rattling off Narcissa's courageous act that led to the defeat of Voldemort, and acts of kindness Draco had shown throughout the years he didn't even know he'd done. As far as he could tell, the only courageous thing he'd done to stand up to Voldemort was refusing to kill the torture victims. He'd suspected for some time the 'Crucio' he'd been performing on third years in detention wasn't up to Ministry-approved standards, but it was hard to look into the eyes of those children and know the physical pain he did here would hardly be the worst thing these kids would be dealing with.

Ron looked suspicious and not too happy about this development, but the kiss Hermione planted on his cheek to distract him –in front of most of the Wizarding World, no less- did more than enough to distract him, and he wore the Gryffindor colors proudly when he took off into the ear- his scarlet ears aglow once more.

Of course, he'd refused to take off until Luna joined Lee Jordan in the Commentator's booth, but as it took almost no convincing to get her there; he took off long before most of the other team was in the air.

Hermione settled in next to Lavender with good grace; at any rate, no curses were exchanged, and Lavender, though she admittedly grimaced, was able to explain it away as pain from her werewolf-inflicted injuries, and Hermione was kind enough to believe her. She even exclaimed in sympathy in all the right places.

Madame Hooch was referring the game, while Katie, Alicia, and various other former players sat near the pitch, ready to be subbed in at any time.

"The Weasley's are over-running the pitch at today's game, it seems. Wood versus Weasley, Potter versus Chang, Weasley versus Johnson, Thomas versus Weasley, Finnegan versus Weasley, Kingsley versus Weasley, and Scranton versus Malfoy in the first game of the season. The Weasley's clearly breed like rabbits, as anyone can see from-"

"JORDAN!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall in horror.

"Sorry Professor, just figured someone should warn Angelina and Hermione while they-"

"Lee Jordan," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, slapping him across the back of his head. "Don't you talk about my daughter-in-laws like that," She finished in a whisper with a grin. She was holding Teddy Lupin and watching her family weaving in the air; their red hair flying in the wind.

"Has it been decided?" McGonagall asked, forgetting the match completely and turning to her esteemed Order member, and England's first mother- at least in the eyes of its Wizarding People.

"Well, we've known for years Ron and Hermione would be together, and Angelina's never been able to resist the Twins."

She ended on a sniffle, realizing there was now only The Twin, but McGonagall patted her on the knee and offered up the best comfort she could.

"If you look at the field, you'll notice each Hogwarts' House is represented," Luna pointed out dreamily during a pause in the action. Alicia and Katie were subbing in for the Auror –who was pleading old age- and Kingsley, who was beginning to fear for his safety from the opposing team beaters.

In fact, George _had _bewitched the Bludger to go after Kingsley and just barely miss, but he was attributing it to his own skill, and not the fact Fred and him had recently come up with a Quidditch supplies line while cooped up at Muriel's.

Harry could barely watch out for the Snitch- he was so focused ( or distracted, however you saw it) by Ginny. Her hair was flying out from behind her, her warm eyes sparkling, and her violent jostling of the other team making him realize how in love with that brilliant witch he was.

He promptly received a large bruise to the back of his head.

"Nothing personal," Ron called to him- He'd been stationed near the goal post, for Ron's moral support, but his best friend had flown over to chuck him upside the head. "But if we lose the game because you're staring at my sister I might have to kill you."

"Trying for the House Cup?" Harry asked sarcastically, scanning the ring again for sight of the Snitch. Cho was circling, like a vulture, below him, but he suspected that was because Michael Corner was located quite close to where she hovered.

He spotted it behind Wood's goal and took off down the pitch.

Neville was beaming from ear to ear. Romilda Vane and her group of girls filled up a good row behind him, sighing about how good-looking and brave he was. Hannah Abbott was sitting next to him, entertaining him about stories of her time spent waitressing at the Leaky Cauldron. On his other side, Parvati was shooting him admiring looks. He smiled at her, of course, but was too busy seeing if Luna ever looked over at him to pursue that path.

Luna, meanwhile, was watching the game, occasionally pointing out such details as how the cloud of Nargles surrounding Harry was distracting him from the snitch (Harry was beginning to figure out that Nargles might actually be Luna's way of saying something else) and once even correctly mentioning the score. (Ron cheered, causing her to invite the audience for one last reprise of 'Weasley is Our King', which was sung with such great gusto and school spirit Bill and Charlie nearly fell out of the air. Mrs. Weasley was openly crying, and even Mr. Weasley looked a bit choked up.)

"He likes it when you cheer," Lavender yelled in Hermione's ear at one point, when Ron dived for a shot he could not physically reach in time. There was a groan from those supporting Harry's team, and a cheer from those supporting the other.

"What?" Hermione yelled back.

Lavender gestured for her to lean closer- Charlie had just fouled on Ginny and there was an uproar from the crowd.

"He likes it when you cheer for him- even when we were dating he'd always look over to see if you would-" Lavender yelled back. It was a very strange conversation.

Ginny faked out Wood and sent the Quaffle through the middle hoop, earning cheers, then flew over to Bill and decked him in the face.

While this caused louder, much more boisterous applause from everyone but Mrs. Weasley, Madame Hooch called the foul, and Angelina was called in to take the shot.

The field went deadly quiet. The Gryffindor dream team of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had become legendary, and when Ron was good, he was good, but when he was bad…he was terrible. Angelina circled around her own goal post twice before streaking down the pitch, drawing her broom up at the last second.

Ron was ready, tensing at every one of her movements, and Hermione could not take it any longer.

"Come on Ron!" She screamed, louder than she'd ever screamed before, just as Angelina bowled the ball towards the hoop Ron had left unprotected. Lavender covered her eyes as Hermione ducked into Lavender's shoulder, embarrassed, and Ron dived for the ball. He pulled out, throwing the Quaffle to Ginny, and then deliberately met Hermione's frightened eye.

He laughed.

She'd never seen him laugh like this; holding his side and trying not to fall of the broom, and then everyone was laughing, even Harry, and McGonagall had tears of mirth in her eyes, because it was very unlike Hermione the Prefect to be caught up in Quidditch.

Shortly after, Harry flew his broom to the Gryffindor stand section and rolled off onto the bleachers. "Sub," He panted, out of breath, sprawling on the laps of Parvati, Hermione, and Lavender combined. "Tell Ginny to hurry up and win."

Five minutes later Cho Chang caught the Snitch. The final score 360- 350: Harry's team.

Ginny collapsed into the War Hero's waiting arms, and Hermione didn't even wait for Ron to land the broom to attack him. Seamus and Dean met with their fan section – Lav and Parvati, as per usual, while George and Angelina had some sort of mid-air collision that started off as a fight, ended up with her admitting she liked him, and resulting in a wonderful kiss.

Draco landed apart from the others, unsure of where to go, but he was met by a smiling Luna who congratulated him on his performance and informed him he'd make a wonderful Beater if he ate more vegetables.

Draco hated vegetables. But he really liked living in a world without Voldemort.


End file.
